


Imbécil Insubordinado

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insults, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Harry está siendo un poco imbécil. Por suerte, Draco sabe cómo hacer que se comporte.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Kudos: 11





	Imbécil Insubordinado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * A translation of [Insubordinate Git](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526084) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



–Pequeño imbécil insubordinado.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Llorarle a tu padre?

–Te daré una lección, Potter, sobre cómo comportarte correctamente.

Harry se rio, agachándose para recoger sus pergaminos esparcidos.

–Por favor. Como si pudieras.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter.

–Bien entonces –sonrió. Su mano voló y palmeó el culo de Harry con un delicioso golpe. La columna vertebral de Harry se disparó hacia arriba con el impacto, sus mejillas pasaron a un delicioso tono escarlata–. Los chicos buenos siempre dicen _por favor_ , Potter. Sala de Menesteres a las seis, si quieres aprender a comportarte.

* * *

Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, caminando tres veces frente a la pared aparentemente vacía. ¿Cómo sabía Draco de la Sala de Menesteres? Definitivamente estaba tramando algo. Y Harry estaba decidido a averiguar qué era.

Su culo aún le picaba por la dura bofetada que Draco le había dado en la nalga izquierda, y su cara aún estaba roja por escuchar las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Murmuró para sí mismo, centrándose en lo que deseaba.

_Buen chico... te mostraré lo que es un buen chico. No soy insubordinado; eres incorregible, Malfoy._

La mano de Harry vaciló en el pomo dorado de la puerta que conducía a la habitación. No había estado allí desde la guerra, desde el Fuego Maldito, y se preguntaba si olería a humo. Como llamas calientes y tortuosas.

No esperaba que pareciera un aula, con escritorios alineados en perfectas filas, pilas de libros ordenados en estanterías, y una silla negra con respaldo en el frente de la sala.

Una silla que resultó contener un Malfoy medio desnudo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Harry se quedó boquiabierto, tratando de no concentrarse en el pecho esculpido y desnudo, o en el ligero rastro de pelo que desaparecía en un par de pantalones ajustados de cuero.

–Esta, Potter, es tu primera lección.

–No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad, Malfoy? –las mejillas de Harry se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente seguía mirando esos pantalones. Su cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba, encontrándose con los fríos ojos grises de Draco.

–Lo digo en serio, y en esta habitación, te referirás a mí como “Señor”. ¿Entiendes?

–Déjalo ya. –dijo Harry, tropezando hacia atrás. Sabía que debería haberse quedado en la sala común, terminando un juego de Snap Explosivo con Ron, o quizás investigando para sus EXTASIS de Encantamientos.

Draco y Harry habían arreglado su relación desde el final de la guerra y aunque habían sido corteses -a veces, incluso coqueteaban tontamente- esto todavía parecía un poco extremo.

–Oh, cariño. No dejaré esto, como dijiste. Te dije que te enseñaría una lección y esta es tu primera tarea. Las manos en el escritorio frente a ti. Eso, a menos que tengas miedo.

Harry le miró con desdén. Había derrotado al Señor Oscuro; un aula y lo que fuera esta extraña lección no le haría salir corriendo. No se echaría atrás ante Malfoy. No le daría la satisfacción.

–Bien –refunfuñó mientras ponía las manos sobre el escritorio–. ¿Así?

–Así, señor –corrigió Draco mientras caminaba hacia Potter–. Ahora abre las piernas un poco más para mí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió sus indicaciones.

–Buen chico.

Joder. ¿Por qué los elogios de Draco tenían tanto efecto en Harry? Podía sentir su polla engordando, presionando contra la cintura de sus pantalones.

–Ahora, hoy más temprano, metiste pasta de gusano extra en mi poción. Sabes que mis EXTASIS son muy importantes para mí. Ya hablamos de esto el otro día.

Harry asintió, recordando su conversación sobre las futuras carreras mientras bebían jugo de calabaza. Había sido una de las únicas veces que Draco se había abierto realmente a Harry desde que volvieron para su octavo año.

–Fue sólo una broma, Malfoy.

–Señor. Son cinco azotes, cariño.

Draco lanzó su varita. Esta se alargó y adelgazó ligeramente hasta que se pareció a una regla.

–No puedes hablar en serio. –resopló Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos ante la madera plana.

–Sí, lo estoy. Te enseñaré a comportarte, Potter, y lo disfrutarás, lo prometo. No me hagas darte más por cuestionarme.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras veía a Draco tamborilear la regla en la palma de su mano, la madera flexible rebotaba contra su piel.

Draco caminó firmemente hacia el escritorio, rodeándolo hasta que Harry ya no pudo verlo. Sintió la postura de Draco mientras se posicionaba a su espalda.

–Pídeme amablemente que te enseñe tu lección, mascota, o te añadiré más. –Draco dijo en su oreja mientras se inclinaba más hacia él.

Harry frunció los labios y cerró los ojos. Podía oír la voz de Hermione en su cabeza, regañándole por meterse en situaciones sin pensar, sin considerar las consecuencias. También podía oír la voz de Ron, diciéndole que no se echara atrás ante el hurón.

–Por favor. –gruñó Harry, su voz firme, la ira prominente en su voz.

–Por favor, ¿qué?

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, _en serio_. Por favor, ¿qué?

–Por favor. Señor. –Harry dejó salir. Ahora estaba rojo como la remolacha, con el pelo de la nuca pegajoso por el sudor. No quería jugar a ningún juego con Draco, pero tampoco quería perder.

–Buen chico. –musitó Draco. Las rodillas de Harry se doblaron ligeramente al escuchar el cambio de aire detrás de él.

 _¡PLAF!_ La regla atravesó el culo cubierto de tela de Harry, dejando una raya punzante detrás.

–Esa es una, cariño. ¿Quieres contarlos, o lo hago yo?

Harry le echó un vistazo a Malfoy detrás de su hombro. ¿Realmente acababa de golpearlo con un maldito palo?

¿Y ahora quería que Harry hiciera qué? ¿Contar sus azotes?

–Una. –Harry escupió, dejando colgar su cabeza. Al menos si estuviera contando, se sentiría más como una elección.

Escuchó a Draco tomar aire detrás de él. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento hasta que escuchó a Draco moverse de nuevo, junto con el agudo silbido del golpe descendente.

 _¡PLAF!_ La regla se estrelló contra el culo de Harry, e incluso con sus pantalones y calzoncillos, pudo sentir el golpe. Su piel se sentía caliente, con un hormigueo donde la regla había llegado.

–Dos. –Harry gruñó el número, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando salió como un gemido. Su polla estaba dura, tan dura que sabía que ya estaba goteando. Sin saberlo, levantó el culo en el aire, esperando el siguiente impacto.

Draco no dudó en responder. Devolvió la mano, golpeando la regla a lo largo del culo de Harry, abofeteando la misma tira de piel que todavía hormigueaba por el golpe anterior.

–Tres. –gimió Harry en voz alta, con la voz seca. Todavía no entendía por qué Draco lo estaba castigando, nada menos que con una regla. No entendía por qué se le estaba enseñando esta lección tan específica.

–Eso es, Potter –canturreó Draco–. Dos más, ¿eh? Entonces tal vez termines tu tarea.

Harry amplió su postura, preparándose para los próximos dos golpes. Al menos así terminaría y se libraría de cualquier juego que Malfoy estuviera tramando. Entonces podría salir de esta habitación y masturbarse para dormir en paz.

El siguiente golpe se estrelló repentinamente contra sus muslos, y el choque lo hizo avanzar, golpeando sus antebrazos contra el duro escritorio de madera.

– ¡Joder, Malfoy! –gritó, la parte trasera de sus muslos seguramente roja dentro de sus pantalones.

–Joder, _señor_ –corrigió Draco–. ¿En serio, es tan difícil? –se puso delante de Harry, encontrándose con sus ojos una vez más– Son cinco más si quieres tu recompensa, cariño –Draco inclinó su cabeza a un lado–. ¿Quieres ser un buen chico para mí, Harry, o quieres volver corriendo con tus amiguitos?

 _Mierda._ No podía dejar que Malfoy ganara, especialmente después de llegar tan lejos. Además, quería saber qué recompensa le esperaba al otro lado de su lección.

–Bien... Señor.

Los bordes de las orejas de Draco se sonrojaron ligeramente, y Harry sólo podía ver las manchas grises alrededor de sus pupilas dilatadas. Se preguntó por un momento si la polla de Draco estaba tan dura como la suya.

Se lamió los labios al pensarlo.

–Muy bien, entonces –Draco asintió, volviendo lentamente a su posición detrás de Harry–. Los próximos cinco cambiarán, considerando que son para un castigo diferente. La insubordinación requiere una mano firme para corregirla –tragó abundantemente–. Quítate los pantalones.

Harry abrió la boca, listo para expresar su refutación, pero hizo una pausa. Sabía que Draco le estaba poniendo un cebo, esperando que dijera algo sarcástico o estúpido, sólo para continuar con este pequeño juego. No podía dejar que Malfoy ganara. En vez de eso, sujetó la hebilla de su cinturón y tiró con fuerza contra el cuero. Desabrochándose los pantalones, bajó la tela hasta el suelo, permitiendo que se acumulara en sus tobillos.

– ¿Así está bien, señor? –murmuró.

–Hmm –Draco tosió, pero sonó más como un pequeño gemido cuando Harry se reposicionó a lo largo del escritorio, con las palmas de las manos planas y los tobillos separados. Draco puso una mano en la columna de Harry, frotando hacia abajo hasta su culo apenas vestido. Tiró la regla a un lado y el sonido resonó fuertemente entre los muebles. Harry miró rápidamente hacia un lado, antes de centrarse en los anillos de madera tallados en el escritorio delante de él.

–Tú. Obedecerás. Mascota.

Draco puntuó cada palabra con una rápida palmada en el culo de Harry. Este hizo una mueca, sintiendo el calor de su piel por el impacto y luego la ternura de la mano de Draco al acariciar después. Se mordió el labio al oír el _“Mascota”_ , intentando retener el gemido que se acumuló en su estómago. Finalmente, se le escapó en un grueso resoplido mientras Draco frotaba la tierna piel con la palma de su mano.

La cabeza de Harry se sentía ligeramente empañada después de las ministraciones de Draco. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, y de repente estaba agradecido por el robusto escritorio que lo mantenía erguido.

Sintió a Malfoy inclinarse hacia adelante, con la lengua pegada a su garganta antes de llegar a su oído.

–Fuiste un buen chico, Harry. ¿Quieres tu recompensa?

Harry no dudó esta vez. La quería... se había ganado su recompensa, fuera lo que fuera. Lo que sea que Draco estuviera dispuesto a darle.

–Sí, por favor, señor. –se entusiasmó. Su piel se pinchaba, tanto por el placer que se construía dentro de él como por la calidez de Draco, que ahora estaba de pie cerca, tan cerca de él.

Harry sintió que lo tiraban hacia atrás y luego lo empujaban contra un estante. Podía sentir la dura madera contra su espalda, junto con el suave cuero de los libros encuadernados.

Draco estaba de pie frente a él, con el pelo ligeramente despeinado y la cara sonrojada.

–Voy a chupártela ahora, cariño. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Harry no podía creerlo. Trató de imaginar a Malfoy, con su habitual comportamiento de niño pijo, haciendo algo tan libertino como chuparle la polla. Asintió rápidamente y vio a Draco arrodillarse delante de él.

El rubio presionó su nariz contra la tela de los pantalones de Harry y sus dientes pasaron suavemente sobre su erección endurecida. Harry se quedó quieto, con las manos a los lados, aterrado de moverse o gemir, aterrado de romper el hechizo que debía tener a Malfoy a sus pies. En vez de eso, bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente como los dedos ágiles de Malfoy bajaban el dobladillo de sus calzoncillos y liberaban su erección hinchada.

La polla de Harry se deslizó fuera de la tela con facilidad, cayendo pesadamente en el aire. Vio cómo los ojos de Draco se abrían de par en par mientras sacaba la lengua para lamer el presemen que se había acumulado en la punta. Harry pensó que debía cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo. Quería mirar fijamente, ver a Draco abrir la boca y dar su recompensa a su _buen chico_.

Draco hizo justo eso, formando sus labios en un círculo apretado mientras tiraba de la polla de Harry en su lengua. Rodeó la punta con su boca, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras chupaba. Harry gritó ante la sensación de la húmeda boca de Draco, acogiendo su miembro y conduciéndolo hasta la parte posterior de la garganta del rubio.

Cerró los ojos mientras la cabeza de Draco se movía de un lado a otro; ya no podía pensar siquiera en acabar con todo ese juego rápidamente. Harry quería disfrutar de su recompensa un poco más.

Apoyó su cabeza contra los libros y disfrutó del calor húmedo que envolvía su ser, escuchando cómo Draco gemía y gruñía debajo de él. No fue hasta que escuchó el crujido de la tela que abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo de nuevo, atrapando a Draco envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su propia polla, tirando y retorciendo al mismo ritmo que su boca.

La vista de la cabeza de Draco moviéndose sobre su polla, persiguiendo su propia liberación, fue demasiado para Harry. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras sus manos se enroscaban en el sedoso pelo rubio de Draco. Harry gruñó fuertemente mientras se venía, enviando su semilla caliente a la garganta de Draco.

Le llevó un momento a Harry recuperarse, para darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba de rodillas estaba ahora de pie delante de él, limpiándose seductoramente las comisuras de su boca.

–Buen chico –sonrió Draco–. Tal vez puedas aprender a comportarte, después de todo –levantó las cejas–. ¿Otra lección, mañana a la misma hora?

–Sí, señor. –Harry asintió con entusiasmo. No podía esperar a su próxima lección.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
